Memories
by Elizabeth-1711
Summary: ¿Y si Edward nunca hubiera regresado? One-shot inspirado en la canción "Memories" de Within Temptation.


**Summary: **_¿Y si Edward nunca hubiera regresado? One-shot inspirado en la canción "Memories" de Within Temptation._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Éste one-shot está inspirado en la canción "Memories" de Within Temptation. Lo demás, todo cosa mía.

**N/A:** Bueno, pues aquí traigo una idea loca que se ocurrió hace pocos días ;p. Aconsejo que mientras leen escuchen la canción "Memories" y vean el videoclip, ya que así probablemente lo entenderán todo mucho mejor.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Memories**

* * *

**Como cada día en Forks, el cielo se hallaba totalmente encapotado por un manto de nubes plomizas, suaves y esponjosas, que se desplazaban lentamente con el viento. La suave pero fría brisa mañanera arrastraba granos de arena y hojas anaranjadas hacia una misma dirección, como si barriera las calles del reciente otoño que comenzaba a hacer aparición en el pueblo.**

**Caminaba a paso lento, como ya era costumbre en mí, pues los huesos se me habían encorvado y los músculos debilitado como consecuencia al paso del tiempo. **

**Y justo cuando el sendero terminó, apareció.**

**No había cambiado en nada desde el último domingo que la había visitado, cuando Jacob dormía plácidamente en nuestra habitación y los niños de mis niños hacían lo mismo en sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**Ni siquiera los años habían despintado el deslumbrante blanco impreso en la fachada, ni tampoco el otoño había arrancado hojas de los cedros de aquel inmenso jardín, sino que seguían ahí, intactas y de un oscuro tono verde. Era como si hubiera quedado inmortalizada desde el último día, aquel último día en el que un simple papel acompañado de mi torpeza habían deshecho mis más grandes ilusiones.**

**Igual que cada domingo durante los últimos setenta años, la puerta principal estaba levemente entornada, esperando que mi envejecido cuerpo la atravesara para taladrarme de nuevo con los recuerdos de mi juventud. **

**Con la sensación de déjà-vu en el cuerpo, me adentré en el interior de aquella atemporal casa, donde todavía perduraba la esencia de mis fantasías adolescentes y el aroma de cada integrante de la familia a la cual deseé fervientemente pertenecer.**

**Y justo entonces, sentí como mis arrugas se desvanecían y mi cabello, corto y canoso, volvía a ser largo y de un oscuro castaño rojizo, adornado con graciosas ondulaciones. Mi cuerpo se regeneró hasta ser nuevamente muy delgado y con pocas curvas y fue cubierto por el hermoso vestido que Alice me había puesto para mi décimo octavo cumpleaños.**

**El espíritu joven que había abandonado en esa casa había vuelto a renacer en mí. **

**A diferencia del exterior, el interior permanecía en penumbra, realizando un juego de luces y sombras que hacía todo un poco más fantástico de lo que ya de por sí era.**

**En el salón todavía permanecían varios muebles rotos por la fuerza que había empleado Edward al alejar a Jasper de mí. Inconscientemente, llevé una mano a mi brazo, recordando el agudo dolor que sentí cuando miles de cristales se incrustaron en él.**

**Subí pausadamente cada peldaño de la ancha escalera mientras que mi mano izquierda recorría al mismo ritmo la suave madera de la barandilla. A mi lado, las velas que colgaban a cada lado de la pared se encendieron a mi paso, como si me dieran la bienvenida a casa.**

**Observé con ojos risueños cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, desde la habitación de Alice y Jasper hasta la biblioteca de Carlisle, haciendo sin querer el mismo recorrido de siempre hasta llegar al lugar donde inundaba el mejor perfume del mundo; su habitación.**

**Apenas entraba un rayo de sol, pero si había suficiente luz para dar un efecto claroscuro al lugar. La pared de cristal, antes transparente y muy brillante, ahora estaba llena de polvo y rota, como si hubieran tirado algún objeto por ésta, de modo que se podía oír perfectamente el sonido del arrastre del agua perteneciente al río Sol Duc. La gran estantería que había estado cubierta de discos de diferentes décadas reposaba tirada en el suelo al igual que éstos y el equipo de música, cubiertos por grandes motas de polvo. El sofá negro de piel seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre, cubierto con una gran telaraña que lo recubría como si fuera una segunda piel, exactamente igual que pasaba con la alfombra dorada y las paredes de tela oscura.**

**De repente comencé a recordar como era esa habitación antes de tales destrozos, mientras que en mi mente sonaba mi nana en el piano del piso de abajo, supuestamente tocada por unas manos invisibles a traves de todo el polvo que lo cubría.**

**Y de un momento a otro, todo volvió a ser claro y luminoso, los muebles volvieron a su sitio y el polvo y las telarañas desaparecieron mostrando un panorama mucho más hermoso; el panorama que yo recordaba y el que siempre permanecería en mi memoria.**

**Salí de la habitación con cautela, temiendo que si realizaba movimientos muy bruscos mi visión se rompiera y todo volviera a estar roto y cubierto de suciedad. Caminé por el largo pasillo que tantas veces había recorrido mientras que las velas seguían encendiéndose poco a poco, al ritmo de mi paso. Al final del corredor estaba el espejo que llevaba allí desde que ellos se fueron, a pesar de que durante su presencia jamás lo había visto. Era de cuerpo entero, con forma semicircular y bordeado en oro mate, en el cuál había diferentes figuras talladas.**

**En el mismo instante en el que me reflejé en el espejo, supe que pronto mi ensoñación habría acabado.**

**Mis ojos, antes exultantes y llenos de emoción, se mostraban surcados de arrugas en cada extremo, igual que pasaba con mi frente, mejillas y cuello. El cabello que había imaginado de tonos rojizos era blanco y corto, recogido en un pequeño moño sobre mi cabeza. Y como no, el vestido que Alice con tanta ilusión me había comprado para mi cumpleños había sido sustituido por el abrigo negro y largo de algodón que me protegía del usual frío de Forks.**

**Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que él estaba ahí, reflejado en una esquina del espejo.**

**Su piel seguía siendo tan pálida como la recordaba y seguramente fría y dura al tacto. Su cabello, de un extraño e insólito color entre cobrizo y castaño dorado, seguía estando salvajemente revuelto y desordenado. Pero ese rostro varonil y masculino, acorde con sus dulces ojos dorados cubiertos de espesas pestañas, era lo que definitivamente me llevaba a la locura.**

**Ahora que le tenía frente a mí, aunque fuera en mi imaginación, el sueño que había tenido el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho volvía a hacerse realidad. No, no era mi abuela, era yo, envejecida después de tantos años, mientras que él se mostraba ahí, encerrado en sus diecisiete años eternos.**

**Era entonces cuando mi utopía había ido demasiado lejos.**

**Corrí todo lo que mis envejecidas piernas me permitieron hasta llegar a la planta de abajo, intentando no resbalar por mi característica torpeza, que en las últimas décadas había aumentado junto a la debilidad de mi cuerpo.**

**Observé por última vez hasta la próxima semana la casa que nunca me cansaría de visitar, el lugar en el que todos mis sueños se hallaban concentrados en un tumulto de explosiones que cada domingo explotaban hasta llenarme por completo.**

**Sabía que cada vez que entraba en aquel sitio ocurría lo mismo, al igual que sabía que lo más inteligente por mi parte sería dejar de urgar en la herida incurable que Edward había dejado en mi corazón, pero el simple hecho de saber que volvería a verle, aunque fuera una falsa ilusión, hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocado hasta perder la cordura y era entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando una chispa de juventud volvía a mí.**

**Sabía que la mayor parte de mi corazón le pertenecería eternamente, aún cuando mi existencia hubiera llegado a su fin.**

**Cuando estuve lo suficientemente alejada como para pensar con claridad, contemplé el sencillo anillo de oro enroscado en el tercer dedo de mi mano izquierda.**

**Era en ese momento cuando volvía a recordar a mi esposo, Jacob, los hijos que había tenido con él y los numerosos nietos que cada día me sonreían con felicidad, sin saber de la transformación que sufrirían sus cuerpos cuando llegaran a la adolescencia.**

**Pero a pesar de todo, y por muy egoísta que pareciese, no me abrumaba sentimiento alguno de culpabilidad o arrepentimiento. Necesitaba ver semanalmente esos ojos dorados que me observaban con dulzura, expresando miles de palabras sin ni siquiera abrir la boca.**

**Como bien dijo una vez, él era exactamente mi marca de heroína.**

**A lo lejos, en una de las ventanas de la casa, una figura masculina me observaba con una dulce sonrisa torcida en su divino rostro de mármol, aunque yo ni siquiera lo supiese.**

**Anque mi cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo y mi alma dejase de vivir, jamás sabría que cada domingo aquellos anhelados ojos dorados me observaban escondidos, apareciendo de vez en cuando en mi presencia a través de un espejo, engañándome para que creyera que se trataba de una ilusión.**

**Pasara lo que pasara, todos nuestros momentos juntos quedarían hasta el fin de los tiempos guardados en mis...**

**...Memorias.**

* * *

**N/A:** En fin, pues ésto es todo. Espero realmente que las haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, jeje. Me encantaría que alguna dejase algún review para que mis ánimos como escritora no caigan al suelo T.T.

Sin más, muchísimos besos y abrazos a todas.

**Dark-Girl-Butterfly**


End file.
